Today's enterprise computing systems face increasing demands for existing applications, either within a single enterprise or across multiple enterprises, to work with one another. One challenge involved with the data shared across applications is how multiple parties can adapt to the changes in format and/or semantics of the shared data. Presently, one or more factors block successful interaction between applications. These factors include different interaction semantics and different data formats and semantics among different applications.
Currently available techniques do not solve the problem of differences in data formats and data semantics in a dynamic manner. Many current approaches employ adapters to enable each application to communicate with the other applications. Such conventional approaches require each party to the conversation to have pre-existing knowledge about data definitions of peer parties. In such conventional approaches, changing any one of the parties to a communication necessitates changes to the adapters used by each of the other parties.